Diabetes mellitus (DM) is one of the most challenging diseases facing health care professionals. It is defined as a disorder of carbohydrate metabolism caused by absence or deficiency of insulin, insulin resistance or both, ultimately leading to a cluster of disorders (Neslihan Toyran et al., 2006). DM has attained epidemic proportions in most parts of the world, including developing countries. More than 220 million people worldwide have diabetes and this number is likely to be more than double by the year 2030 (WHO, 2010). It is the third leading cause of death in many developed countries. The long-term complications of diabetes are more damaging. The management of diabetes mellitus is considered a comprehensive problem and successful treatment is yet to be discovered.
Garlic (Allium sativum) is widely cultivated and consumed worldwide, and its beneficial effects have been known for thousands of years. It has been considered to increase longevity and to confer stamina and physical strength. It has been used empirically as a vermifuge, antiseptic, antimicrobic, antipyretic, and analgesic. The scientific community has now become interested in the pharmacologic properties of Allium vegetables and their chemical constituents, particularly with regard to their effects on the cardiovascular system and in the prevention of cancer. The medical uses of garlic have a long history. Garlic has been used not only as a flavouring agent but also as a medicine. Interest in the potential benefits of garlic has origins in antiquity and is one of the earliest documented examples of plants used for maintenance of health and treatment of disease. Hundreds of chemical substances are present in fresh, dried or extracts of garlic.
Indian Patent Application 210/CHE/2004 discloses a method of preparing concentrates from garlic bulbs enriched with organic selenium, for use as a nutritional supplement.
US20070031574 describes a method of producing aged garlic using hot air treatments of different temperature ranges in order to produce S-arylcysteine and increase polyphenol content.
US20100069674 describes a method of producing polysulfides by adding elemental sulphur to a plant extract containing Allicin.
Aging is an important step in processing garlic to obtain various biomedical components. Aging is generally carried out by soaking garlic in 15-20% ethanol for 20 months in stainless steel tanks and the filtrate is concentrated at low temperatures. Since 20 months aging is a prolonged period for industrial scale production, a process for lesser duration was standardised.
Accordingly, there exists a need to develop a safe and effective formulation, which can be manufactured on a large scale in a short duration, and can help in the control and management of blood sugar levels and associated complications in patients suffering from diabetes mellitus.